


Kinks In The Wires: Illustrations

by YarAnrethe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cold construct kink, Factory Supervisor/Newbuild, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, Overheating, PNP, Pornography, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarAnrethe/pseuds/YarAnrethe
Summary: Pieces I worked on for the firstKinks in the Wires Zinerelease!Super excited to share them here <3
Relationships: Grimlock/Hot Rod
Kudos: 54
Collections: Kinks in the Wires (A free 18+ Transformers weird kinks fanzine)





	1. Constructed Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/gifts), [harperuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperuth/gifts).



> Starscream enjoying vids of more peculiar nature for Neveralarch's fic "Constructed Hot".  
> Zine edition + no grain extra panel version


	2. Hot Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot Rod and Grimlock for Harperuth's fic [Hot Computer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983561)!   
> Funny enough, both fics I assigned for have something "Hot" in the title. I swear, it wasn't among my choice factors xDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Hot Rod likes to be just that. Hot. Grimlock’s got him covered.


End file.
